You are my Star
by Kizzy16
Summary: Stars. Craig loved them. He loved the way they lit up the sky. Thats what Tweek did for him. He was Craigs star. His shining light. He made everything better. Everything happier. He made life worth living. He was the light to his darkness. He would never let him go. That means he will do whatever it takes to bring him back.
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

Craig flopped onto his twin bed. The springs in it creaked because of the added weight. The comforter bounced as his back hit the matress. He smiled his little toothless smile. His soft black hair falling around his head and framing his round childish face. "Come on", he giggled. Tweek shuffled to the bed nervoulsy. His whole frame shook. Craig huffed and grabbed his wrist, making him yelp as he was pulled down next to him. He bounced as his back hit the bed. Tweek fidgeted nervously. Craig grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Tweek turned to the side. Craig smiled at him warmly. Tweek smiled back, his nerves easing slightly.

"Watch", Craig commanded as he turned his head to the ceiling. Tweek looked up. There was a single glass pane in the roof. The darkness of the nidnight sky was illuminatin with stars. Craig loved stars. It taught him that all darkness had a light. Even if it was millions of miles away. That was Tweek. Tweek was his light. His star. His bestfriend. And now he was gone forever.


	2. Chapter 1 (02-14 15:24:31)

You are my Sunshine

It has been 4 years since Tweeks dissapearence. Actually, it was announced that he was dead, but the body was never found so Craig refused to beleive it. Those for years had been bothing but agonizing for him. Eveyday, he wakes up and Tweek was not beside him. He sits on the bus and Tweek never boards. Once Craig stopped the bus for 10 minutes. waiting for Tweek. He never came. After that Craig wasnt allowed on the bus until he could promise not to do it again.

Everyone knew it was hard for him. He lost his second half. The day the town heard that the beloved ball of sunshine and caffeine addict had past away, the world became a bit darker, well to Craig it did.

The sky that was said to be blue, was grey to him. The grass that was supposed to be green, was a dull, cracked, faded yellow. Almost as if it had been sprayed with water so many times the color ran off.

Craig walked to school, his earbuds in his ears. He never took them out. Even if he was in class, he would wear one in a single ear at times like that. They were Tweeks. Craig felt that the more things he kept and used of Tweeks, the more connected to him he would be. Cliche right?

White puffs of air flowed out of his mouth as he breathed him the cold, winter air. He pulled his scarf up a little farther. of course, that was Tweeks aswell, Craigs was underneathe. It smelled like him. Not coffee, but a sweet vanilla. Craig stared at the ground as he walked. His eyes were dark. They used to be bright, just like his.

 _"Come on Tweek!", Craig yelled. His small legs ran across the grass and twards the dock. He laughed as he threw his shirt off. Tweek followed closely behind, scared of being abondoned. He flinched as toes wiggled in the grass. Craig ran to the end and jumped in the water. Droplets rained on the dock. Tweek shivered as the cold water hit his skin. Tweek peered into the water as Craig stayed under. Tweek started to panick. he shook. He wimpered as he tried to reach his hand into the water. He gasped when a hand clasped his wrist and pulled him in. He swam back up the the surface as fast as he could and gasped for air. Craigs head popped up beside him and gave a breathless laugh. Tweek froze for a second and slightly smiled. He started to laugh along side him. His eyes sparkled. His blue abyses shined like crystals._

That was the first time Craig had ever seen him laugh. Tweek never talked much. Only when he had to. People thought he was special, Craigs family knew the truth. His parents strung him up on drugs for that very reason of being silent. Its pretty sad. Craig smiled to himself, that was one of his favorite memories.

Footsteps could be heard running behind him. "CRAAAAAAIIIGGGG!!!!", domeone yelled.

Craigs eyes widened as a new weight was added to his back. His phone was knocked out of his hand. It shattered as it hit the ground. Token froze when he saw the song playing. Your are my sunshine, Tweek sang that to him on his 5th birthday. The first time he had ever spoken to Craig.


	3. Chapter 2

Im not looking for pity

Craig sat in his desk. The teacher talked, but he didnt listen. He twirled his pencil in between his finger like Tweek did when he was anxious.

He felt a gand tap his shoulder. He looked over. Wendy was handing him a paper clipped stack of notes that were written in navy blue gel pen.

Craig started getting in trouble more after Tweek disapeared. He was never paying attention and never took notes, so Wendy took them for him. It was the least she could do, since her ex boyfriend picked on Tweek for years.

He took them and nodded at her in thanks. She nodded back smiling. She knew that he was bad with words. She also knew that even getting a reaction from him ment alot. That head nod meant thank you times a million for Craig, and Wendy knew that also. She glanced dosn at the paper he had been staring at for that past few hours. It was a map. At the bottom an adress and an agenda. **SAVE TWEEK. It was written in bold and circled many times. There were notes writtwn and scattered allover the map. Plans on how to get in, where to go, and how much time it would take. Wendy looked at him with full concern and confusion. 'Why havent you given up on him yet?'.**

 **At the end of class, the bell rang signalling for lunch. Craig started to put his stuff away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Wendy. Giving him a concerened gaze. "Can we talk?", she asked. He thought for a moment, then nodded. Wendy grabbed his hand and the walked outside. They walked out to the courtyard, standing next to a huge dead tree, with snow covering every limb.**

 **"Its been awhile since he left, are you ok?", she asked soflty. Craig noticed how she didnt play with her hands, or hair, like other girls did. She was wasnt scared of him. She pooked him dead in the eyes.**

 **"Im fine, but im not gonna give up on him", he said.**

 **"I wanna go with you", she said. He gave her a confused look that soon flooded with realization.**

 **"No", he said sternly. She looked at him with full focus.**

 **"Craig, let me go with you, I wanna help", she said.**

 **"I dont need you pity Wendy, I know why your doing this, you wanna seem like the innocent girl that helped the boy that got bullied by her boyfriend. I dont need it Wendy", he said. his fists were balled up. Wendy could see tears in his eyes. Her eyes sofened.**

 **"Craig, I wanna help you ,because I want you to be happy", she said. She puled him into her embrace. He hesitated, but hugged back.**

 **"the only way I can help, is if you let me come with you", she said. He stood up. He thought about it for a minute and then sighed.**

 **"Meet me at starks pond after school", he said.**

Craig sat on the bench waiting for Wendy. If he wanted to get there in time, he would need to leave in 5 minutes. He looked at his phone sighed. He stood up, but was stopped by a voice. "Wait, im here", she said jogging up to him. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They got in his truck and he started driving. The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. By the look on Craigs face, he noticed it to.

"oooo I love this song", Wendy said. Craig turned it up for her. It was fireflies by Owl City. Craig was flooded with nistolgia as the song played.

 _Tweek gasped as fireflies played on the radio. He turned it up and started dancing. Craig laughed at the little blonde boy. He looked so happy. "SLOOOOWWLYY, ITS HARD TO SAY THAT ID RATHER BE AWAKE WHEN IM ASLEEP", he yelled at the top of his lungs. Craig laughed. That was the first time hes ever heard Tweek yell. He joined him and yelled aswell._

 _"ID LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELEEIIIVEE THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOOOOOWLLLYYYY", they both yelled. Craigs mom laughed._

Craig smiled at himself. Wendy looked over at him and smiled. "Did he like this song?", she asked.

"He loved it", Craig wispered.

A few hours later they reached their destination. They spent the whole time laughing and singing. Wendy even managed to get Craig to talk about Tweek. She learned that his favorite flavor was vanilla and his favorite color was forest green. Craig parked next to a tree and got out. She did to. He handed her a flashlight. He held a crowbar and flashlight. "lets go", He said.


End file.
